Star Gazers'
by Katrara
Summary: A peaceful day at the fair, followed by a relaxing night. Laying in the grass, star gazing. Watching the stars that looked so close but were so far away in the depths of space. SweetHeartsWeek


**Star Gazers'**

_**~Katrara~**_

_**

* * *

**_

USxUK LiveJournal Community SweetHeartsWeek

Day 6

_Space_

_

* * *

_

Today had gone much better than what Arthur had anticipated.

When Alfred had invited him to a renaissance festival he had been hesitant to agree, but with some pleading from Alfred he had given in. Once he gave in Alfred arranged all the transportation for Arthur, from the plane over to the taxi ride to the home they would be staying at for the next few days. Before leaving his home Arthur had been informed that he could dress up as a warlock or pirate or wear some kind of authentic clothing for the fair, seeing as he had grown up during the renaissance. An excuse to wear some clothes back from before he had calmed down, from his rebellious pirating age had honestly excited the old nation and caused him to over-pack slightly.

Once he got to Alfred's home he was given more information on the fair, how it went on every weekend from September through October, and each weekend was a different theme. The previous weekend had apparently been Irish, this week though was all English.

With this bit of information Arthur had lit up even more and was actually looking forward to the fair they would attend the next day. In the end Arthur had chosen his to wear his sorcerers robe. A deep purple robe with a gold design tracing the edge. An emerald clasp secured the cloak around his neck, the large hood kept off his head. His clothing beneath the robe was simple, a dark green tunic with a black sash tied around his waist and black pants hugging his legs. Simple brown boots, the type worn back than covered his feet.

Arthur had been very tempted to bring his wand with him, or some sort of magically charmed device but thought better of it. Knowing if someone besides him got a hold of it what could happen, he wanted today to be nice and calm. One for the scrap book back home possibly. He knew the fair would be Americanized but in all honesty the more Alfred talked about it the more fun it sounded like it was going to be, making Arthur actually look forward to when they would arrive.

Alfred had to admit he was impressed, the outfit easily out doing his. Alfred himself was wearing a costume he had bought at the fair the previous year, a dark blue tunic and black pants with a silver sash and leather bag attached to the sash. Arthur had laughed lightly, saying Alfred looked like a common peasant, one that sorcerers liked to cast spells on. Alfred laughed back as he pulled Arthur out of the house, oblivious to the fact Arthur had been serious about that comment.

The fair itself had been an interesting adventure. It wasn't like the true renaissance that Arthur had lived through but he hadn't expected it to be, although he did have to admit some of the clothing was fairly convincing. There were girls dressed as faeries, some as wizards and witches and sorcerers, most looked like peasants, and than there were some pirates. Arthur had a good time with the pirates, shocking them with both his accent and vocabulary and was even offered a job as one when they learned about his pirate outfit.

Arthur had to admit, he was enjoying himself. From the dressed up people to the shops to the shows and events to the food, it had all been a lovely treat. Even the location had been lovely, set more off in a large open field with low hills, some parts of the fair actually going into the woods. Alfred had enjoyed himself as much as Arthur, enjoying everything.

They'd played some games, Arthur beating him at archery but Alfred getting him back at axe throwing. It had come to a draw with the throwing knives and stars. They'd watched a few shows; the comedic German brothers, a fire breather, and the joust. Interacting with the workers had possibly amused Arthur the most, being able to understand all the slang they had to learn and even educating a few on mistakes they made. Both Alfred and Arthur had spent a good deal of money by the end of the day, Alfred having bought a whole new costume entirely, plus some weapons. Arthur hadn't spent as much, not needing any costumes but he had purchased a fine looking sword and wooden flute.

Than there had been the more romantic moments between the couple. When Alfred bought Arthur a sun-stone necklace and a rose; to when they shared a bread bowl for lunch. Walking around their hands had been together most of the day, staying side-by-side. Light kisses had been shared when no one was looking at them and they laughed when they pulled apart, feeling like young teenagers again.

The entire day had been lovely and both had been equally upset when it was time to close the fair and they had to leave. They didn't go far though.

Arthur had, at first, been very confused as to where they were going but Alfred merely promised him that it would be a surprise. The taller American had dragged Arthur around the far outside of the fair grounds and through some of the woods, finally coming out in a clearing that was entirely uninhabited.

"What are we doing here?" Arthur curiously asked, looking around and relaxing in the natural calm of a nighttime forest. It had been a while since Arthur had been allowed to enjoy the world around him, always stuck in meetings and work, never getting a break to go out and enjoy the nature of the world.

Alfred simply took his hand again, smiling down at the small nation, "I just thought it'd be nice to star gaze here. I found the spot last year and on a clear night the skies just so amazing, filled with nothing but stars."

Blushing Arthur hugged his love. "That's sweet of you, really sweet."

"Well you deserve sweet Artie. I'd give you the world if a could." Replied the American charmingly, pecking Arthur on the nose. The American nation pulled Arthur down to sit and lay back on the soft grass, looking up at the starry sky. The duet stayed like that for a while, Alfred laying back on the ground with Arthur using his stomach as a pillow, fingers still laced together comfortingly.

"You know, I haven't gone star gazing in over two decades." Arthur commented, never taking his eyes from the sky above.

"Really? I love the sky, love space. I do this a lot really, but it's so hard to do in the city with all the lights. They make even looking through a telescope hard to do." Alfred replied, voice soft as if he was talking in his sleep.

The English nation nodded, squeezing Alfred's hand lightly. "I know you love the sky and space. Your basically leading the exploration of it, believing in aliens and life beyond our planet and all that."

"Yeah, guess I do. It's just interesting to think about ya know? Like could you imagine what it would be like to meet other species, maybe even nations from other planets! I'd love to do that."

There was a moment of silence, where Arthur didn't respond at first. The silence made Alfred sit up, sliding Arthur's head down to his lap before said island nation sat up as well. "Why so quiet all of a sudden?"

"Well...It's just that," a look towards the sky, "that dream of yours scares me. What if you really do find alien nations some day? Your already obsessed with them, who knows what will happen if you were to really meet them."

Alfred stared in a bit of shock at first at the nervous nation. Seeing this was a true concern for the Brit. "Oh man, Arthur. You don't think I'd leave you for some alien now do you?"

"B-but, I mean...Your a new young nation, exploring the new land of space and beyond...and I'm nothing more than an old, boring, little island nation. Whats to tie you down to me? Whose to say an alien nation won't be able to make you fall in love with them and leave me." Arthur stammered out, pulling his knees to his chest and curling up slightly. This was always a sensitive subject for Arthur, one he often needed reasurance about; he had lost Alfred once, during the revolution, the thought of losing him again when they were lovers was just that much more terrifying for him.

A sigh left the American nation as he pulled Arthur to his chest, kissing his forhead. "Don't you even think like that, I won't ever leave you again. Your anything but boring and your not old, you just have history Arthur. Theres no way some stupid space nation could make me sevre my special relationship with England."

Arthur visibly relaxed, drinking in Alfred's comforting words and snuggling into his chest, clinging to him like a small child would his security blanket. "Promise?"

Alfred smiled, lifting Arthur's head by his chin to look down into emerald eyes that were sparkling with the reflections of the thousands of stars above. "Promise."

Lips met not even a moment after the word left Alfred's vocal cords. Mouths pressed together gently, reassuringly. It wasn't hungry or needy, lust complete absent from it. This kiss was one full of nothing but longing and trust, a promise to stay together forever, a promise of love. They held each other close, hands remaining on top of clothing with Arthur's hands on Alfred's chest, said persons own hands holding Arthurs waist.

When they broke apart they didn't go far, sharing the same breath and looking into the others eyes. Emerald into Sapphire, both twinkling under the stars that shone so brightly, seeming so close but truly far away, in deep space. Neither said a word, simple holding each other in a comforting silence, words needn't be spoken as they gazed into the stars shining in each others eyes.

* * *

**It's day 6 on the USxUK LiveJournal Communities 2011 Special Relationship SweetHeartsWeek.Todays theme is _Earth, Sea, Sky, and Space. _I don't have anything to do today (except cook for my daddy's birthday. He 52 today!) so I get to actually write more than two. The intention is to write a fic for each of the categories; earth, sea, sky, and space. This one is obviously for the one _Space_. **

**I thought it would be cute to have them all dressed up for the renaissance period and then have a little drama moment about the future. That and I really want to go to a renaissance festival, for some bizzare reason. The German brothers and most other events and things that were stated in the renaissance festival were taken from the Pittsburgh (PA) renaissance festival that goes on in the fall about twenty minutes away from me. It's a really awesome thing, and I can't wait for this falls fair (It anyone is going you should tell me so I can be an awesome stalker, lol.) **

**Alright, So I hope you enjoyed this first contribution to today's theme for the SweetHeartsWeek! **


End file.
